irefandomcom-20200214-history
Lance
Lance + Shield 'Introduction' The Lance is the longest ranged weapon in IRE and is also one of the most versatile. It comes paired with a shield, and the two can be used in unison through a "guard stance", which is unique to the Lance. Strengths: * Great for pokes * Swift side steps * Guard stance (You will be slower but protected from most blows from your enemies as long as you have stamina. Heavy blow will break your guard and stun you though ) Weaknesses: * Limited combos * Mostly single-target attacks, not great for area-of-effect attacks. * Hard hitting blows are easy to sidestep. Combos Simple tap attacks: *Stab (A) Straight long range blow *Thrust (B) Close combat attack that deals more damage than stab *Charge attack (S) The lancer will concentrate all his strength in his weapon and then charge straight and impaling all the enemies on his way. The attack finish after multiple hits on a very strong straight blow. Attack Stance *''Downward Strike with Shield: Stab + Thrust (A+B) Stab followed by a quick shield bash that can hurt grounded enemies '' *''Jump & Stab: Stab + Stab + Stab (A+A+A) Two quick thrusts followed by a jumping attack straight forward. Great damage on the last hit but take a long time to connect with the enemy. Timing is everything'' *''Hit & Stab: Thrust + Stab (B+A) Quick 2 hits combo that will stun small 2 legged enemies'' *''Thrust & Stab: Thrust + Thrust + Stab (B+B+A) Two close combat shield bash followed by a strong stab. Short range for the first 2 blow but pretty fast with a final hit that will stun your enemy.'' Guard Stance *Double Stab: Stab + Stab (G+A+A) Behing your shield you will do a fast but weak 2 hits combo. You are vulnerable while doing your attacks and will regenerate stamina lower but will deflect most blow if you are back in full defensive position.(Great against Sentinels) * Rush & Stab: Thrust + Stab (G+B+A) Shield bash that stun followed by a powerfull blow. The blow will not have decreased damage compare to a normal double stab but will consume a lot of stamina. Good move if you need to stun and run to safety Dodge & Attack (=Cancel Guard) *''Dodge backwards + Stab (D+A) Close the distance and stab your ennemy. Good to get closer to your ennemy'' *''Dodge backwards + Thrust (D+B) Dodge and then shield bash your enemies. It will help you getting closer after a dodge to unleash a new combo'' 'Tips & Tricks' *Use triple stab from far away to jump into your enemy, knocking one or multiple enemies down. *Poke enemies from afar and instantly jump backwards to kite the enemy. *Kite a few enemies and make them run after you. When they are packed enough use (S) to kills most of them.( Make sure you have the time for charging the attack) Slideshow of Lance related images Concept art bg.jpg|The many shields of IRE. #Conceptart cliffthrust.jpg|Corrupt thrusted down a cliff doublelance2.jpg|Two lance users having a show-down!